Emotion Sickness
by CrazyGirl4TheWin
Summary: Based on the Kim Possible episode. What happens when Danny and Maddies' moods start to change at random times? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Kim Possible.**

**Chapter One**

It's night time in Amity Park and Danny Fenton is getting ready for bed, when he hears screams coming from outside.

"Now what?" Danny sighs, as he turns into his ghost form.

As he phases through his bedroom window, he sees the Box Ghost in a storage building.

"Mwahaha! I, the Box Ghost, will now have full control of all boxes of…" the Box Ghost looks around and sees a poster with the name of the building. He then says, "…of 'Jim's Storage Company, Inc.!"

"Not so fast!" Danny says as he phases through the wall. "Don't you ever take a break and just go home?" Danny yells as he punches the Box Ghost in the chin, causing the ghost to fall backward into the wall.

"You will pay for that!" yells the Box Ghost with rage. His hands start to glow blue as well as the boxes in the building. The boxes start to float up and then move directly toward Danny, at a very quick speed.

Danny looks at the boxes, and then turns intangible before the boxes can hurt him. As the boxes go through him and drop to the floor, Danny pulls out the Fenton Thermos and captures the Box Ghost. "Nighty night." Danny says.

Danny travels back home, becoming a little more exhausted then before. Soon after turning human while inside his bedroom, Danny hears a knock at his door. The door opens and there are his parents with smiles on their faces.

"Hi honey. We just wanted to come and tuck you in." says Danny's mom, Maddie, as she walks over. "Are you excited for your field trip at the science lab tomorrow? Your father and I are going to be coming along to help supervise you kids."

"And in case any ghosts come by." Danny's dad, Jack, replies.

"Oh yeah, that. Yeah, I'm super excited about the field trip," Danny says sarcastically, while sliding under the covers of his bed. "Even though you guys will be coming." Danny adds under his breath.

"Well, good." Maddie kisses Danny's cheek and leaves the room along with her husband. "Good night, Danny." She says as she turns off the light.

"Good night." Danny says before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Kim Possible.**

**Chapter Two**

It's the next day after the Box Ghost battle, and Danny, Sam, and Tucker are on the school bus to the Amity Park science lab.

"I can't believe your parents are coming to supervise, Danny." Sam said.

"I know. Can my parents be any more humiliating?" Danny replied.

"Oh come on. How humiliating can they get?" Tucker asks.

Suddenly, Danny, Sam, and Tucker hear a honk outside the bus. They turn to the window and see Danny's parents in the Fenton RV.

"Hi sweetie!" Danny's mom says using the Fenton bullhorn, while looking directly at Danny.

Everyone on the bus turn to Danny, and start laughing and pointing fingers at him. Danny slides down into his seat to not face humiliation.

"We'll see you at the science lab, Danny!" Danny's dad says, while driving ahead.

"Great. My day is getting worse by the second." Danny says still crouched in his seat.

After arriving at the science lab, they are soon introduced by their tour guide.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Witherspoon, and I'll be your tour guide for the day." says Ms. Witherspoon, as she guides the class into the lab.

"Cool." says Tucker, as he looks around the lab.

"Here is the space area where we study our solar system." Ms. Witherspoon says while pointing to a big telescope pointed directly toward the sky. "And if you follow me into this room you'll see the new inventions that we've recently created."

Danny looks around at the space area before seeing his parents inspect every inch of the room.

"Um, what are you guys doing?" Danny asks his parents.

"We're making sure that no ghosts are here. We do want you kids to be safe." answers Jack.

Danny rolls his eyes and turns back to catch up with the group, his parents soon following.

"And here is our newest invention, the Mood Control 3000." Ms. Witherspoon says holding up an invention.

Dash raises his hand and asks, "So what does it do?"

"Geez, I thought you might have known what it does by the name, but oh well." Ms. Witherspoon replies, while rolling her eyes. "The Mood Control 3000 can control anyone's emotions just by the press of a button and with these moodulators attached to your neck." She says while holding up two separate moodulators.

"Cool. I'd kill to have one of those." says Tucker.

"Don't get your hopes up, Techno Geek." Sam tells Tucker.

"Ok, everyone, if you follow me, we'll be entering our big theater where you'll be watching a video on the history of science." Ms. Witherspoon says cheerfully, while all the kids groan.

Just before going to the theater, a blue wisp appears out of Danny's mouth. Danny holds Sam and Tucker back from going into the theater and lead them to a broom closet to hide in.

"Danny, what gives?" Sam asks annoyingly.

"My ghost sense went off. I need you guys to make a distraction for my parents so they don't get any bright ideas of capturing a ghost, i.e. me. Ok?" Danny tells them before going ghost.

"Definitely. We've got your back, dude." Tucker answers.

Danny, then, turns ghost, becomes intangible and phases through the ceiling hoping to find the ghost before his parents do. Meanwhile, Tucker and Sam leave the closet, quickly finding Danny's parents still in the lab and not in the theater.

"Hi kids. Aren't you supposed to be in the theater?" Maddie asks.

"Um, yeah. But Tucker really had to go to the bathroom, and so we had to leave the group to find one." Sam replies.

"But I just saw you; you just got out of that broom closet." Maddie says, pointing to the closet they were just in.

"Um, we couldn't find the bathroom. So we improvised?" Sam says, nervously, while Maddie stares at both of them with wide eyes.

Suddenly, a loud beeping noise is heard from the Fenton Ghost Finder that Jack is holding.

"Yes! Maddie, we've finally found a ghost!" Jack tells his wife.

"No, you haven't!" Tucker says.

"But, it says-" Jack says in mid-sentence before the invention is knocked out of his hands by Tucker.

"Says what?" Tucker asks, innocently.

A loud crash is then heard from upstairs and the two ghosts fighting, crash down to the first floor. Jack and Maddie gasp at the ghosts, while soon after preparing their ghost weapons.

"Get off of me!" yells Danny Phantom, who is fighting the Box Ghost…again. "I don't even know how you got out so quickly!"

"Beware!" the Box Ghost yells.

"Halt, ghosts!" Jack yells before shooting at both of them, but misses.

Danny then pushes the Box Ghost backward while not looking as to where the Box Ghost was pushed to. The ghost was flung all the way to Maddie, who was pushed into a table, making the hoodie attached to her suit come off her head. Unknown to Maddie, one of the moodulators had gotten attached to her neck in the process.

"Get off of me, you fat ghost!" Maddie yells before pushing the Box Ghost off of her and onto Tucker, who in the process dropped his PDA. Maddie, then puts her hood back on top of her head.

"Ow! Hey!" Tucker said before getting up.

"Hurtful much! I'm not fat! Am I?" the Box Ghost said, while getting up, and looking at himself. "And for saying that, beware of my boxes of doom!" After saying that, the Box Ghost makes all the boxes in the room float up and fly toward Maddie all at once.

Maddie screams. "No!" Danny yells. Danny then flies toward her, turns intangible, and moves her out of the way also making her intangible, before the boxes can hurt her, while accidentally running into the same table, Maddie was recently pushed in.

But unknown to Danny, the second moodulator lands on his neck and the Mood Control 3000 drops to the floor right next to Tucker's PDA.

"Eat Fenton Thermos, ghost scum!" yells Jack as he fires the Fenton thermos at the Box Ghost.

"Ahhh!" yells the Box Ghost in terror as he's being sucked into the thermos.

Danny quickly gets up from being on top of his mom and turning intangible, quickly flies into the broom closet.

"Quick, Jack, the other ghost went in the closet!" Maddie yells, pointing to the broom closet.

Meanwhile, inside the broom closet, Danny quickly changes back into his human form, just before Jack opens the door.

"Danny? What are you doing in here?" Jack asks.

"Um, bathroom?" Danny says, with a questioned look on his face.

Jack and Maddie stare at him with wide eyes and walk away obviously disturbed by their son and his friends.

"Phew. That was a close one." Danny says, wiping off some sweat on his forehead.

"You're telling us. We had to think of a disturbing story in order to get your parents distracted." Sam says.

"Hmm. Hey, any of you guys seen my PDA?" Tucker asks, while looking through his pockets.

Danny looks down and picks up the Mood Control 3000, thinking it was the PDA, and hands it to Tucker. "Here it is." Danny says.

"Thanks." says Tucker and puts it in his pocket without taking a closer look at it. Danny, Sam, and Tucker all see that the science video the class saw was apparently over and were moving toward the bus to head back to school.

As Danny walks toward the bus with his friends and Maddie walks to the Fenton RV with her husband, both of them are still unaware that they have moodulators attached to their necks.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Kim Possible.**

**Chapter Three**

The school day passes on like every other day, and it's soon to the point where it's time for all the kids at Casper High to leave school and go home. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were still unknown to what all happened at the science lab. Tucker hadn't looked at his so called "PDA" all day, for the reason of Mr. Lancer giving the class a lot of homework.

Anyway, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking up Danny's porch steps, when Tucker looked at his "PDA". Danny and Sam entered the house, set their backpacks down by the door, and headed to the kitchen to get an afternoon snack, with Tucker following, closely examining his PDA.

"Hm. That's weird." Tucker said, holding up the Mood Control 3000.

"What?" Sam asked while sitting at the kitchen table next to Danny.

Tucker soon plopping a seat next to Sam, said, "Well, my PDA isn't working. And it looks different. It doesn't have all of the buttons, just four."

"That's weird. Wonder what it is?" Danny said, while scratching his head.

"I don't know. But my curiosity still gets the best of me. I wonder what this button does." Tucker said, while pushing the big blue button in the middle of the Mood Control 3000. The screen showed a sad, blue face with tears coming out of its eyes.

The moodulator on the back of Danny's neck turned to a sad, blue, crying face. Suddenly, Danny's eyes glowed blue, and started crying.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Sam asked, while Tucker put down the Mood Control 3000, between him and Sam.

"M-my parents em-embarrassed me in front of the class at the s-science lab." Danny said through loud sniffs and crying eyes. "And n-now, we don't have Tucker's PDA!" Danny then started crying loud wails.

Meanwhile, at the grocery store, Jack was having his own problem. "Maddie, come on, why are you crying?" Jack asked his weeping wife.

"Because m-milk isn't on sale." cried Maddie.

"We can buy a different type of milk." Jack said, while trying to comfort Maddie.

"B-but I don't want a different type, I want this kind." Maddie wailed, soon crying into her hands. Jack sighed.

Back at the Fenton's house, Danny was still crying with Sam and Tucker comforting him.

"Come on, dude, it wasn't your fault, you grabbed the wrong PDA." Tucker said leaning on his elbow, not noticing that he was also leaning on the Mood Control 3000, making the screen turn into a red, unhappy face, clearly showing it was angry.

The moodulator on Danny's neck soon changed, and his eyes glowed red. "I grabbed the wrong PDA?" Danny yelled at Tucker.

"Well, yeah." Tucker said. After hearing this, Danny grabbed the table and threw it across the kitchen, making Tucker and Sam very frightened.

"You're going to regret you said that, Tucker!" Danny said, turning ghost.

"AHHHHHHH! I'm sorry!" Tucker yelled before quickly running away from Danny, who was flying after Tucker, shooting a ghost ray at him. Sam then ran after Tucker.

At the grocery store, Jack was preventing from getting hurt as well. Maddie's moodulator had changed as well. "I said I was sorry. We can still buy the same milk. Just please don't hurt me!" Jack said to his aggressive wife.

"Oh don't worry, Jack, I won't injure you…." Maddie said, making Jack sigh in relief. "I'm going to kill you!" Maddie yelled grabbing her ghost ray gun and aiming it at her husband. Maddie shot the gun but luckily, Jack jumped out of the way in time.

"Can't we talk?" Jack asked, dodging another shot.

"Talk about what? How you told me to go to the dark side?" Maddie asked with rage.

"Are we still talking about milk here?" Jack said, running down the cooking appliances aisle, with Maddie hot on his trail.

"You're dead, Jack!" Maddie said aiming the gun. But the gun was then knocked out her hands and slided under the shelf. Maddie turned her head to realize that Jack threw a jar at her. She looked up and saw Jack looking at her with scared, wide eyes.

"Whoops." Jack said.

"You'll pay for that!" Maddie yelled. She looked at her surroundings and saw a kit of knives. She quickly opened the box and grabbed two of the sharpest knives there was in the box, and walked toward Jack.

Jack raised his hands in alarm and walked backward and said, "Maddie, come on, it's me, Jack. You don't want to kill me, do you?" Maddie didn't answer, only kept walking toward him until Jack couldn't walk backward anymore.

Maddie grinned with an evil smile. "This is for telling me to buy a different brand of milk." Maddie said while slowly holding up both knives at Jack. Jack closed his eyes tight, hoping for a quick death.

At the Fenton's house, Danny was still peeved about Tucker blaming him for the loss of his PDA. He was flying after Sam and Tucker all the way upstairs, threw the OP Center, and finally on top of the OP Center.

Sam and Tucker raised their hands in alarm while backing away from Danny. "Danny, what's gotten into you?" Sam asks very concerned.

"Nothing, it's just that I need to teach Tucker a lesson. A lesson that he'll never forget." Danny says while walking slowly toward Tucker and Sam.

"Come on, dude, I was just kidding. You know that, don't you?" Tucker says worried.

"Sure you were kidding. I'm so sure." Danny says sarcastically, still walking toward him and Sam. Sam and Tucker then looked backward and saw they couldn't walk anymore only if they wanted to fall three stories.

Danny grinned angrily, "Looks like your time is up, Tucker. Ready to face my ghostly wrath?" Danny asked while holding up his hand to show it was haloed in a ghostly green.

"No, no not really." Tucker said. "But before I die, can I make a phone call?" He asked.

Danny shook his head, telling him no, still walking forward. Tucker and Sam looked down, seeing how far they were from the ground.

"Just tell him you're sorry, Tucker!" Sam yells. "You know, before he kills us!"

"I did, he won't listen." Tucker said.

Suddenly, Sam's boot slips off the roof of the OP Center, and starts falling down. "DANNY!" Sam screams. Tucker gasps. Danny, still mad at Tucker, paid no attention to the falling Sam, and kept walking toward Tucker. "Somebody help me!" Tucker and Sam both yell.

Unknown to Tucker, Sam, and Danny, Jazz walks into the house, sets down her backpack, and lets out a big sigh. "Mom? Dad? Danny? Anyone?" Jazz looks around and sees the house completely empty. She then walks toward the kitchen and sees the table positioned on its side, on the other side of the kitchen. Jazz gasps and quickly runs to the table and positions it back to where it originally was.

"Me and my crazy family." Jazz mutters under her breath. Jazz walks away, but soon steps on something. Jazz gasps and leans down to see what it is. She picks up the Mood Control 3000 off the floor and walks into the living room.

"What's this?" Jazz asks herself. The screen on the invention shows a pink face with hearts for eyes and hearts surrounding it. "Must be another useless ghost invention Mom and Dad came up with." Jazz says rolling her eyes, then throwing the Mood Control 3000 on the couch. Jazz then walks up to her room, leaving the Mood Control 3000 to still be set on the same emotion, love.


End file.
